


Couldn't Sleep (Shiro x Keith) - Voltron: Legendary Defender

by CrimsonFandomTrash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Episode: s03e05 The Journey, Fluff, If You Squint - Freeform, Kinda, M/M, Mutual Pining, SHEITH - Freeform, Shiro x Keith - Freeform, Short One Shot, Spoilers, it's more so implied they like each other, kiiinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFandomTrash/pseuds/CrimsonFandomTrash
Summary: This is short, crappy, and probably OOC. I was just trying to test the waters and see if I can write for Voltron, seeing as I need to broaden my horizons. I can't write Undertale stuff forever lol.Have some implied Sheith, because I've decided I ship Space Dad and Temper Tantrum together rather than Temper Tantrum and Flirty Idiot. Lance, of course, being the Flirty Idiot and Keith being Temper Tantrum. I don't need to explain space dad. Everyone knows that's Shiro.In which neither Shiro nor Keith can sleep after Shiro returns to The Castle, and the two hug and are probably gay for each other but they're entirely clueless.





	Couldn't Sleep (Shiro x Keith) - Voltron: Legendary Defender

The senior officer sat on the round bench by himself, taking everything in, thoughts swirling through his mind.

He escaped the Galra again... He was back on The Castle, with Pidge, Hunk, Lance, Allura, Coran... And...

Speak of the devil, the lights came on as the door opened. Shiro looked up from his hands and caught a glance of Keith in the doorway, his eyes wide. "Oh, sorry, Shiro, I didn't know you were in here." He said, and it was obvious in his tone that he felt he was interrupting something. "You want me to leave...?"

"No, you don't have to leave," Shiro replied. The door closed behind Keith as the younger paladin walked over and sat on the opposite edge of the round bench. The older of the two looked him over. "What are you doing up this late?" He asked, taking notice that the other was in his normal clothes and not his sleepwear like he had been when they'd all decided to go to bed a couple of hours ago.

"I couldn't sleep." He replied. "I was in the training room, but I was too distracted for that, too. What are... You doing up this late...?"

"Bad dream," Shiro mumbled quietly. "Couldn't stay in my room, not enough space."

The pair were silent for a moment before Keith spoke up. "I'm, uh, really glad we found you." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. Shiro kept his eyes on the other as he continued. "I don't... I wasn't the best leader while you were gone."

"It's good to be back," Shiro said. "And I think you made a wonderful leader. You kept the team together."

The younger paladin looked like he doubted the words that were coming from his mouth, but if Keith wasn't gonna believe him, there wasn't much point in telling him again. Keith had a bad habit of underestimating himself, even though in front of the rest of the team, he would try to make it seem like he had everything under control, and he was focused. The senior officer, however, caught glimpses of what Keith actually felt like, usually during times like this. When it was only the pair of them in a room.

"Can I tell you something?"

That snapped Shiro out of his thoughts and back to reality. He looked at the former red paladin, who looked worried and nodded a little. "Of course. What is it?"

"Back when we were on that planet, and you were hurt..." Keith paused. "I was really worried that you wouldn't make it, and that we'd never see the rest of the team again... So, then, when you disappeared from your lion..."

Shiro sat up, looking at the younger paladin. Keith didn't say anything else before Shiro scooted over to the seat next to Keith and wrapped his arms around him without warning, Keith returning the gesture. The new leader of Voltron rested his head on Shiro's shoulder, taking a deep breath in.

When the two finally returned to their rooms that night, it was a bit easier to fall asleep.


End file.
